Ball Of White
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Stan gets a surprise for his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me where we are going, please!" Stan pleaded, tugging at a part of his blindfold behind his ear. Kyle snickered at his begging, and steered him left.

"No. And don't you fucking dare play the birthday card on me."

"Goddamn it!" Stan lifted a finger and pointed at Kyle. Well, he tried. Instead, he flipped off Kyle's banister. He climbed up the stairs that he was going up, and fell forward.

Kyle burst out laughing, leaning on the banister for support. "How the hell did you fall up my stairs?" He asked, letting out giggles.

"Shut up asshole. You're supposed to be caring, and be all like, 'Oh, my god sweetie, are you okay? Are you injured?'" Stan scolded him.

"I'm your boyfriend. Not your girlfriend. Boyfriends laugh, THEN help. Girls help, and then they take off their boyfriends' blindfold and ruin the surprise, being overly concerned." Kyle said. Stan flipped off the banister again, and got up. He started walking up the stairs, but got lifted up over a shoulder. He yelped, and gave a single pound on the back.

"I don't want you to fall." Kyle said in a teasing voice, letting out a single giggle, not even fazed by the pound on the back. He was quite used to this.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Stan said in a girly voice.

They finally got to the top of the stairs, and Kyle put him down.

"Now, what the hell are we doing? TELL ME, KY! PLEASE!" Stan clasped his hands, and tried to get onto his knees, but instead, fell on his face, due to wearing the blindfold. Again, Kyle laughed, and helped him up.

"You better fucking guide me."

"Alright, alright." Kyle grabbed his shoulders and led him to his room. He stopped him in front of his bed.

"Lay." And so Stan did, his face digging into Kyle's sheets. "No you dumbass. Turn around." Kyle facepalmed.

Stan did. "TELL ME...!" Stan whined. Kyle only snickered. He got up and ran to his closet. He opened his closet door, and pulled out a soft ball of white. It whined softly, and Kyle smiled.

Stan was sprawled all over the bed, arms and legs spread, as if to make a bed angel.

"You're messing up my blankets, dude."

"So? I don't care."

"Fine. Then I guess I'll let this snake go." Kyle joked, not thinking Stan would fall for it.

"NO!" Stan sat up and ripped off his blindfold, looking around quickly. Kyle quickly turned around, softly petting the ball of white. He turned his head towards Stan, and smirked.

"What do you have?"

"Close your eyes." Kyle said plainly, with no expression.

"No! Show me!"

"Close your eyes."

"No!" Stan's face was turning red with anger.

"Close your eyes."

"Goddamnit, NO!"

"Close your eyes."

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" Stan closed his eyes, and behind his eyelids, rolled his eyes.

"Hold out your hands."

"Goddamnit, Kyle." Stan sat Indian Style and cupped his hands. Kyle felt a lightbulb go off in his head. He sat on the bed, and and inched his face towards the cupped hands. He quickly flicked his tongue across both hands, and backed away, fast enough to hide the snow colored puppy, and fast enough to avoid Stan's hands that flew everywhere, as if to fan the saliva off his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Stan popped his eyes open and looked horrified at him. Kyle rubbed his hands down the small dog, while giggling.

"Alright, alright. Here's a puppy." Kyle gave in, and handed Stan the ball of fur. Stan's cobalt eyes widened, and gasped.

"You sound like a girl when a boy proposes to them."

"Dude, shut up." And with those words, he jumped off the bed, marched over to his boyfriend, and snatched the puppy from him.

"What, no thank you kiss?" Kyle teased, and he puckered his lips, but they really looked like duck lips. Stan chucked, and gave him and quick peck, before resuming to pet the dog, while staring at it with wonder.

"The dog stole my boyfriend." Kyle put his arm around Stan's waist and squeezed, while running his other hand down the dog's back.


	2. Epilogue

Stan smiled as the puppy, now named Celeste, rested on his lap. He pet her softly, as she whimpered.

Celeste dug her nose deeper into Stan's legs, making cute little puppy noises. She rubbed her nose with her paw, groaning. She soon closed her blue eyes, and fell asleep.

Stan felt his eyes sting. _Shit, I'm crying. _

He heard Celeste snoring, and his eyes became more watery. They soon came through and ran down his nose, falling on his lap, barely missing the dog.

He wiped away evidence that he was crying and grabbed the remote that sat next to him, turning on Terrance and Phillip. Before he actually started watching, he looked around the room, checking if someone was watching him. He smiled, seeing nobody, and turned his attention to the TV.

But someone was watching him.

Kyle ducked under the window, laughing. He looked at the camera he held in his palms. He started the video over and watched it again, still chuckling. He stood up and quickly ran, only stopping on the sidewalk in front on Stan's house. He braced himself, and yelled.

"PUSSY!" Before quickly dashing towards his home.

Stan heard the word, and looked outside, seeing someone in green and orange racing by on the sidewalk. He groaned, and put his face in his lap.

**Little epilogue, I hope you like.**

**I just want to thank you guys for reading my stories. It means a lot to me. If you guys didn't read them, I might have stopped writing them. So yeah, thank you. I wish I could give you guys free McDonalds or something.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
